deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JWarrior89/Lord Voldemort vs Darth Vader (Rematch)
Here it is... my final battle of Season 2!!! Lord Voldemort: The powerful dark wizard and mortal enemy of Harry Potter, who attempted to take over the world with his army of loyal Death Eaters... Darth Vader: The powerful Sith Lord, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, who enforced the will of Emperor Palpatine... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Voldemort's Weapons * Short Range: Nagini * Mid Range: Stunning/Disarming *Long Range: Killing Curse/Cruciatus Curse *Additional Abilities: Apparition, Fire spells, Flying, Power of Possession, Wandless/nonverbal magic. (For a full list of Voldemort's abilities, click here http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Voldemort#Magical_abilities_and_skills) Darth Vader's Weapons * Short Range: Lightsaber * Mid Range: Force Choke/ Force Grab * Long Range: Lightsaber Throw/ Force Throw * Additional Abilities: Telekinesis, Force Jump, Force Corrupt, Great physical strength, Gloves can deflect anything short of a lightsaber blow, Precognition Ability. (For a full list of Darth Vader's Powers, click here http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Vader#Powers_and_abilities) - This will be an 8-on-8 battle. Voldemort's Allies * Lucius Malfoy * Belatrix Lestrange * Fenrir Greyback * 4 generic Death Eaters Darth Vader's Allies * 5 Stormtroopers * 2 Scout Troopers '- '''Nagini is Voldemort's last remaining Horcrux. '''I am using the comments section as the primary vote count. The Poll table will only be applied in case of a tie.' Who. Is. Deadliest? Voldemort Darth Vader Voting is closed. 'Battle' "CRUCIO!!!" Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, writing in pain, his screams echoing throughout the forest. Lord Voldemort stood over him, wand in hand, as Nagini circled them. Bellatrix Lastrange, Fenrir Greyback, and four other Death Eaters stood around them. "Lucius," Voldemort said, calmly, "I do not forgive. I do not forget. Your incompetence allowed Potter to escape my grasp. The punishment... is death." "My Lord, please...!!!" Lucius cried in horror. "However," Voldemort said, "I need all available forces for the final battle." He lowered his wand, lifting the curse. Lucius staggered to his feet and hurried to stand next to Bellatrix. "Tonight... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... shall be mine." Voldemort grinned. The Death Eaters cheered... but their cries of celebration were suddenly overlapped by an enormous roaring sound, and something huge flew overhead, creating a gust of wind that made the tree tops swing back and forth. "What the bloody hell was that!?" Fenrir roared. "Its a dragon!" One of the Death Eaters cried out in fear. "That is no dragon..." Voldemort said, as whatever had flown by headed for the edge of the forest. "We are about to have visitors..." He said, as Nagini hissed threateningly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Imperial Shuttle landed at the edge of the forest. With a dull humming sound, the entrance ramp lowered to the ground. Five Imperial Stormtroopers exited the shuttle, followed by two Scout Troopers. They lined up facing the trees, and stood at attention. His black cape flowing in the breeze, Darth Vader descended the ramp, stopping slightly in front of the troopers. He looked around; he had no idea where he was. The Emperor had sent him to investigate a strange anomaly manifesting near the second Death Star. Taking a small squad of his best men, he boarded a shuttle and flew to the anomaly, which turned out to be some sort of portal. Suddenly the portal began to pull the shuttle toward it. He tried in vain to turn the shuttle around, then tried to send an emergency transmission to Palpatine, but the portal was somehow blocking his signal. He was helpless as the shuttle was drawn into the portal. The next thing he knew, the shuttle was flying toward an unknown planet. It appeared primative, but something made Vader order the pilot to land on the planet. He could sense a powerful presence down there, powerful enough to pose a threat to the Emperor. "Search the forest," Vader ordered his men, "there is someone in there who threatens the Empire. You are ordered to shoot on sight." Without a word, the Stormtroopers immediately headed into the trees. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Vader: 8' 'Voldemort: 8' The Death Eaters treaded silently through the forest, eyes and ears sharp. Suddenly, Voldemort raised a hand. The others stopped; the faint sound of movement could be heard in the distance. The Death Eaters spread out, hiding behind the trees. As they watched, the Stormtroopers came into view, rifles at the ready, looking around. One of the Death Eaters slowly moved out from behind a tree, aiming his wand, but stepped on a twig. The resulting crack caused the Stormtroopers to swing their heads toward the source of the noise. "There's one! Blast them!" One of them yelled, aiming his rifle and blasting the Death Eater. 'Vader: 8' 'Voldemort: 7' The Death Eaters leapt out and attacked, unleashing a hailstorm of spells. The Stormtroopers dove for cover, all except for one, who was cut down by a killing curse. 'Vader: 7' 'Voldemort: 7' The Stormtroopers returned fire, but the Death Eaters either hid behind cover or blocked the shots with Shield Charms. Both sides scattered throughout the trees. One of the Stormtroopers, looking around, spotted Fenrir Greyback. He aimed and fired, but missed. Fenrir spun around, aimed his wand, and yelled "Crucio!" The Stormtrooper was immediately struck with unbearable pain throughout his entire body. Shrieking in agony, he fell to the ground, twisting and contorting. Bearing his teeth, Fenrir ran forward; throwing himself on the Stormtrooper, he ripped off his helmet, and sank his sharp teeth into his neck. 'Vader: 6' 'Voldemort: 7' Fenrir threw his head back and let out a savage roar, relishing in the taste of blood. A second later, a shot rang out, and Fenrir fell to ground, a burning hole in the side of his head. The Scout Trooper lowered his sniper rifle and retreated back into the trees. 'Vader: 6' 'Voldemort: 6' Elsewhere, a Death Eater fired a curse at a Stormtrooper, but missed, blowing a hole in the tree next to him. The Stormtrooper fired at the Death Eater, who blocked the shots with a Shield Charm. The trooper advanced, continuing to fire, and the Death Eater retreated backward, repeatedly shielding himself from the shots. Suddenly, the Death Eater stumbled and fell over a fallen branch. The Stormtrooper fired while he was on the ground, killing him. 'Vader: 6' 'Voldemort: 5' The other Scout Trooper took cover behind a tree. Spotting a Death Eater, he aimed his sniper rifle and fired, hitting him in the back of the head. 'Vader: 6' 'Voldemort: 4' Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he spotted Bellatrix Lestrange; before he could react, she cried "Avada Kadavra!", and a jet of green light shot out from her wand, striking him and sending him to the ground, dead. Cackling wickedly, she disapparated, vanishing in a jet of black smoke. 'Vader: 5' 'Voldemort: 4' At another location, Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater were locked in combat with two Stormtroopers. The Death Eater fired a killing curse at the Stormtroopers, but missed; they promptly returned fire, but their shots were blocked by well-timed Shield Charms. Lucius Malfoy disapparated, reappearing behind the Stormtroopers and striking one of them down. 'Vader: 4' 'Voldemort: 4' The other Stormtrooper spun around to fire at Malfoy, but before he could get a shot off, he was struck in the back by a killing curse fired from the other Death Eater. 'Vader: 3' 'Voldemort: 4' As the Death Eater turned away, a strange feeling swept over him, and a voice echoed throughout his mind. "That man is your enemy. You want to kill him. He is weak; now is the time to strike. KILL HIM." The Death Eater turned to look at Lucius. That man was his enemy. He wanted to kill him. He was weak, and now was the time to strike. He raised his wand and fired a curse at Lucius, who barely managed to block it. "What the- what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled. The Death Eater said nothing, but instead fired another curse. Lucius blocked this one as well, then aimed his wand at the Death Eater and shot a killing curse, striking him in the chest. 'Vader: 3' 'Voldemort: 3' Lucius lowered his wand, stunned and enraged at what had just happened. What had possessed that fool to try to kill him, to betray Lord Voldemort!? He shook his head and turned to rejoin the battle, but without warning, he was pulled through the air, as if by some invisible force. The next thing he felt was a searing pain; he looked down to see the glowing red blade of a lightsaber impaled through his chest. He looked up into the black helmet of Darth Vader, who gripped his shoulder, withdrew his lightsaber, and threw him aside. The last thing Lucius Malfoy saw before he died was Darth Vader walking away, his black cape billowing behind him. 'Vader: 3' 'Voldemort: 2' The remaining Stormtrooper glanced out from behind his tree, and saw Darth Vader moving through the forest. He went to rejoin Vader, but suddenly, a terrible feeling swept over him, causing him to stumble. His head twitched, and his muscles relaxed; his mind was no longer his own. Voldemort saw, through the trooper's eyes, Darth Vader walking away from him. He raised the trooper's rifle and fired; Vader, however, sensing the attack, quickly spun around and deflected the shots with his lightsaber. Without hesitation, he lifted the trooper with the Force, and crushed his neck. 'Vader: 2' 'Voldemort: 2' As the Stormtrooper's corpse fell to the ground, he heard Bellatrix Lestrange apparate behind him. "You will NOT ruin the Dark Lord's plans!" She shrieked, casting a killing curse at him, but Vader blocked it with his lightsaber. She fired several more curses, Vader blocking each of them in turn. With his other hand, he used Force Choke on Bellatrix, who clawed helplessly at her throat as Vader lifted her into the air. Without a word, he threw her aginst a tree with such force it cracked. Bellatrix fell to the ground, and did not move. Vader waited for a moment to see if she would stir, but when she did not, he turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, and heard Bellatrix cry, "AVADA KADAV-!" ''Even as Vader spun around, however, a shot rang out, and Bellatrix Lestrange fell backward, a scorched hole in the middle of her forehead. 'Vader: 2' 'Voldemort: 1' Vader turned his head in the direction the shot had come from, and saw his remaining Scout Trooper lower his sniper rifle. The trooper began walking towards Vader, but without warning, a voice cried out, "AVADA KADAVRA!!!" A flash of green light erupted from behind the Scout Trooper, who was thrown forward several feet, and fell to the ground with a ''thud, ''dead. 'Vader: 1' 'Voldemort: 1' Darth Vader looked up; Lord Voldemort stood before him, wand raised, a look of fury upon his face. Vader raised his lightsaber, ready for battle. "''AVADA KADAVRA!!!" Voldemort yelled, a jet of green light shooting out from his wand. Vader blocked the spell with his lightsaber, but this curse was far stronger than the others; he struggled against the green jet, which actually pushed him back a few inches. Concentrating with the Force, Vader began to throw tree branches, debris, and even the corpses of Death Eaters and Stormtroopers at Voldemort, who was forced to break off his attack in order to blast away the various projectiles. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction, Vader threw his lightsaber, which flew in an arc toward its target. Voldemort, however, avoided the attack by flying upward in a jet of black smoke, disappearing into the night sky. Darth Vader caught his lightsaber as it flew back to him, and stared into the sky, searching for any sign of Voldemort. For a few moments, the only sounds were the hum of Vader's lightsaber, and the slow, steady breathing of his suit. Suddenly, he felt a warning through the Force, and turned around just as Voldemort appeared behind him. With a cry, Voldemort pointed his wand, and an enormous jet of fire flew out of it, straight toward Vader. Vader, however, threw out his hand and blocked the fire with the Force, causing it to split off to either side of him, igniting the trees around them. Voldemort, illuminated by the glow of the flames, aimed his wand at Vader again, but Vader used Force Pull to rip the wand from his hand, catching it in midair. As Voldemort looked on in shock, Vader snapped the wand in two, dropping the pieces on the ground and crushing them beneath his boot. Vader took a step toward Voldemort, but a savage hissing sound caused him to look to his left. He barely had time to register the enormous snake lunging at him before it latched its jaws around his arm. Vader's suit prevented Nagini's fangs from piercing his arm, but the force from the impact caused him to drop his lightsaber. Vader struggled as Nagini wrapped around him, causing him to fall to the ground. Voldemort looked around frantically for another wand. He spotted Lucius Malfoy's wand lying next to his body; he pulled it toward him with a wave of his hand. Voldemort caught the wand, but at that moment, the sound of a lightsaber activating met his ears, followed by a slicing noise. Horrified, Voldemort turned to see Nagini's severed head fall to the ground; Vader had managed to retrieve his lightsaber and decapitated the snake with a single stroke. As Vader threw Nagini's body off him and got to his feet, Voldemort let out an inhuman scream, which sent out a shockwave that blasted away everything around him. Vader was thrown back several feet. Voldemort aimed his wand at Darth Vader and yelled "CRUCIO!!!" Vader cried out, dropping to his knees, almost paralyzed by pain. Grinning savagely, Voldemort advanced on Vader, his wand still pointed at him. "Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. "You think you know pain?" Vader said, struggling to speak, "I have endured... far worse... than THIS!!!" At that moment, Vader threw out his hand, blasting Voldemort with Force push. Voldemort was thrown back, crashing into a tree and sliding to the ground. Vader got to his feet, and, igniting his lightsaber, threw it at Voldemort. Voldemort got to his feet and aimed his wand at Vader, but before he could cast a spell, the lightsaber sliced his hand off at the wrist. Voldemort cried out in pain as his hand, wand still held tight, dropped to the ground. Voldemort fell to his knees, gripping his severed stump as Vader caught his lightsaber and approached him. "Your magic is strong," he said, "but it is no match for the power of the Dark Side!" With that, he swung his lightsaber downward, slicing off Voldemort's head. The Dark Lord's body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Vader: 1 Voldemort: 0 Without a word, Darth Vader deactivated his lightsaber, and walked away. 'Winner: Darth Vader' Category:Blog posts